Insanity
by SoundScream
Summary: What will happen when certain Fire Lord lost his patience and longed to hold a certain Water Bender. He'll do everything to make her be his. Explicit Zutaraness. Rated M maybe more. Dark Theme. Zuko/Katara
1. Chapter 1 Shh

Don't ask me. This story doesn't make senses. I made it at 2 a.m. until 6 a.m. This is my first time writing story. It just pop out into my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Air Bender is not Mine  
>If it were mine, Katara love to BloodBend and pretty much an ice queen.<br>So, No it's not mine.

The first thing Katara became aware of was a stabbing pain. Behind her eyes. At the back of her head. She moaned and tried to roll onto her side. Her body refused to cooperate, her limb was leaden, her hands and feet numb.  
>Not leaden She remembered. Bound. Tightly. Her wrist behind her back,<br>At least he had removed the gag. Katara tries to walk away from the bed, but was stopped by a shackle that bound her wrist. No wonder he doesn't tie her ankles. These shackles were strong enough to keep her from running away. The shackles, however, was linked to the wall behind her back.

Absolute, unadulterated terror rocketed through her. Panic with it. She fought against her shackles, pain shooting through her head, shoulders and back as she did.  
>After a couple minutes she stopped, out of breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. But it was. He'd brought her here, wherever that was. A sob passed her lips.<p>

_G__et a grip, Katara. Breath. Freaking out isn't going to help_.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to get out of this. There had to be a way.  
>Keeping the panic at bay, She moved her gaze over the room. Totally black, save for traces of moonlight peeking in around window coverings.<br>She certainly wasn't home, or anyplace else she recognized. The air was stale. Old and dusty and rancid. It made her nose and throat burn.

"You're awake.?"  
>"Zuko?"<br>She turned her head in the direction the voice had come from. More blackness."I can't see you."  
>"I'll come closer."<br>She heard his footstep. Soft-soled shoes, not the war boot from earlier. He was almost on top of her when he came into view. The face she knew, but suddenly didn't recognize. It was the strangest feeling, surreal and frightening. His pale skin somehow looked more pale than any human should be. His beautiful golden eyes looked wild and vulnerable.  
><em>Who was this person?<br>_"Please unbound me from these shackles."  
>"I can't."He said, voice thick with emotion."I'm sorry."<br>She wanted to sob and scream. She held both back."It hurt, Zuko. My hands and feet are numb. Please unbound me. I won't run I promise."

"He told me not to trust you. Because you are completely sick right now and you'll deny me."  
>"Who told you that?" She asked."It's not true. It's not! Please believe me."<br>Zuko lifted his gaze to the ceiling."Father, what should I do?" He pauses, as if listening.  
>"But she promises she won't run."<br>Again the pause, then his face puckered with regret."I'm sorry." He said again."It's too soon."  
>"What do you mean?" She struggled to free her arms.<br>"Untie me please, Zuko. Please."  
>He looked distressed." Don't make this harder than it has to be, Katara. I can't"<br>"Why are you doing this?"  
>"It'll all be over soon. Then we'll be together." He smile, his eyes shone with passion.<p>

Do not fall apart. Figure out what he wants and give it to him.

My wrists and ankles really hurt," she whispered."You can trust me. I trust you."  
>He studied her. That can be hopeful. She realized that he wanted to believe her. That he longed to trust her. It was something.<p>

"Please," She pleaded, batting her eyes at him.  
>"Who are you?" He asked.<br>The question threw her. "You know who I am. You know me."  
>"I do." He said softly, Squatting beside her. He reached out and traced his fingers over her cheek.<br>"But I need you to tell me." His eyes somehow make her shudder.  
>Her nerve ending recoiled at his touch, but she managed to keep it from showing<br>"I'm your friend, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."  
>His expression tightened, he snatched his hand away and stood.<br>"You need your sleep."  
>"No—"her voice broke on a sob."Please, Zuko."<br>" No." He's looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. Somehow she felt that his eyes eventually alive. Showing her more than he himself can. Katara looked straight into his eyes, pleading.  
><em>It always worked—it should work right. Right?<em>  
>Zuko closed his eyes. " Your place is with me, you lived to serve me." His voice is cold. Then Zuko turned and left her alone in the dark. His statement causes her to freeze that instant. Her big oceanic eyes shimmering with fear.<p>

Murky daylight peered through the edge blackout paper. Flashed of lightning intensified the light, giving Katara glimpses of the far corners of the room that was her prison. And, maybe the place she spend the last minutes of her life.  
>Katara squeezed her eyes shut against the though . She couldn't go there. If she did, she might not be able to muster the strength she'd need to get out of this.<br>An incredible light brightly flash lit up the room. Two windows, Katara saw. Old, with heavy casings. The kind of molding found in homes all over the city. She lifted her gaze to the high ceiling.  
>A large medallion in the center.<p>

In state of despair. Cracks in the plaster. Watermarks. Patches of mold.  
>What was that she smelled? Moisture? Moldy plaster? After Zuko left, she hadn't slept except for minutes when she'd drifted off against her will. She'll spend those long dark hours fighting back terror by working on the predicament she was in.<br>She had to convince Zuko to let her go. To do that she had to make him believe he could trust her.

_How?_

Katara had come to the conclusion that pleading wasn't going to work. Nor was approaching him from a sane perspective. She had to meet him where he lived, the place inside his head where this made a perfect sense.  
>Remember, Katara. Figure it out.<br>He'd felt bad for not being able to believe her. He'd wanted to let her go. But couldn't because his father told him so. His imaginary father, judging by the way he had lifted his gaze upward.  
>He'd believe he was real.<p>

And that she was his. His lover. At the thought, stomach, bile rose in her throat. What had he said? That she is sick? He said she is his faith, his first friend. Dear God, She realized._ I'm the first person to believe in him. Back at the Ba Sing Se. I did. _

Her brother,_ Sokka,_ her friends, _Toph, Aang, will they come for her? Maybe she'll never meet them again. _Katara cheek flustered and tears streaming down her cheeks. She believed in Zuko when everyone turns him down. Katara sob pass her lips. What makes him turn into a monster? Katara eyes were hurting thanks to the lack of water in her petite body. She chokes her own sob, her throat was dry and hurt.  
><em> No, Katara. Focus on getting out of this hell. Give him what he wants. It would work. It had to. Maybe.<br>_

Without a proper greeting the door was open and an outburst of light interrupt Katara's thought.  
>Zuko walks in and looked as nothing had happened. Zuko with a stoic face, holding a tray of what it seems as breakfast. Not that she knew what time it was when she had been tied like it seem forever in the dark room.<p>

Katara glared at the figure that walk in that room, but soften her gaze toward him as she realized that she need to earn his trust_. _She was trying not to roll her eyes or gave him the glared she might make.  
>Zuko put a tray on the table beside the bed. Food, she realized as the smell of bacon and eggs tickled her nose. "Katara." He called softly.<br>"Zuko" Katara beaming. The sight of him turns her stomach. She had to force a welcoming smile.  
>"I brought you some breakfast."<br>"You're so good to me."  
>"Because I love you. No one will keep us apart."<br>Katara studied him for a moment. In the dim room, she can't be sure whether it's her fear or Zuko was really insane, no not insane. He's sick! Katara keep her  
>composure and act from falling apart. "I know how much you meant to me now. And I know how much I meant to you. There's no way we can be separate even the seven seas can't."<br>Zuko seems not distracted. He acted like he hadn't heard her. "Are you hungry, Katara?"

"Yes, I'm starving."  
>He helped her sit up. When him touch her, she felt him tremble.<br>"What time is it?"  
>"Almost seven thirty."<br>"Untie my hands so I can eat. I won't run". She paused. "Zuko love, released me so I can feed myself".  
>"No" Zuko say without making any contact with her eyes. His voice was soft but stern.<br>"I'll feed you" Zuko didn't avoid her eyes this time.

Patient Katara give him a reason to trust you.

She allowed him to do so, though it took extreme effort not to gag with every bite.  
>When she finished, he patted her mouth with the napkin, then bent and kissed her. She longed to recoil, to scream her disgust. Instead, she closed her eyes to distract herself.<br>When he drew away, she looked up at him with what she hoped he would think as adoration. "You don't have to ask me who I am," she whispered. "I know it now."

"Who are you?"

"Zuko, trust me. You don't have to do this anymore. You can trust me. I—"  
>"Who are you?" He asked swiftly.<br>" I'm yours. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" Oh _God, Please make it work. _Katara looked at him with so called—adoration  
>"My love, I'm your true love." She said, starting out vaguely, hoping to gauge his reaction. If she was wrong—and she could be—She would blow her own chances at freedom.<br>"Devoted to protecting your honor, your blood with my life, I love you with all of you. I swore to oblige and pleased you." She said, forcing the words passing her lips.

He looked unconvinced. Tear filled her eyes. "Don't you love me? I'm Katara. Your Katara. I was the same woman who owes you her life. I love you,"  
>The words felt blasphemous leaving her lips. A part of her hated herself for them. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But here you are. Flesh and blood, returned to me."<br>" Katara," he managed, voice trembling, " I 've waited such a long time for you. So very long." He laid his head in her lap. "I've been so lonely."

_Lonely? You have Mai, even any woman you want! Why me? _Katara wanted to yell and scream at him.  
>But, his whimpering and cry had stopped her from any angered rise within her.<p>

"No longer, my love. I'm here. You're not alone anymore."  
>He wept into her lap. Like a child, the sound heartbreaking. She couldn't allow herself to worry about him. She would do whatever necessary to escape. Even if it meant killing him.<br>Katara murmured soft sounds of comforted, her mind racing, working on what she should do next. Now that she had his trusts.

She didn't want to push him too hard, yet feared doing too little as well. Should she ask to be untied?  
>Tell him she longed to hold him? Comfort him properly?<br>He lifted his head and tipped his face up to hers. At the expression in his eyes, fear shuddered through her. " I have surprised for you" he said.  
>The fear found her in a stranglehold. She tries to speak, but found that she couldn't. <em>Calm down, Katara. Maybe if I show him how I had fallen into his charm, he'd released me. Then I'll attempt an escape.<em>  
>Zuko gives her a chaste kiss. He beam at her.<br>"What is it, love?." Katara said nonchalantly. She looked straight into his eyes with a confident smile, hoping he'll buy that.

Zuko didn't respond instead he nuzzled between her breast. Breathed in her scented. His strong grip moves her flesh closer to him. Katara didn't push him away instead acted more likely like her—her in Zuko head. Zuko kisses her neck, her throat, her shoulder, then sucks her skin with every kiss he makes. Katara purred and whispers his names in whimpering as if it was an encouragement for him to keep further. His breathing becomes heavy and hard. She licks his lips, imploring him to play her body as he wants. Zuko stiffened, and closed his eyes. His bite his lower lip. Katara keep her sweet act, knowing that he had longed and wanting her so bad.

"Mmmm.., Zuko," she purred. Zuko looked at her with a half lidded eyes, his hands still rubbed every curve of her. "Mmmm…. Katara." Zuko's husky voice becomes deeper. He hoisted her into his lap, Katara grind every flesh of her into him and closing the gap between their chest. She straddle him and pusher her intimate part harder into his hard flesh. Heat and needs devoured him. Tasting, licking, She'll do anything, every single way to free herself from this shackle. Zuko groan was engulfed by her lips crashing his lips. Katara smirked and keep heated the moment with every purred and grinding her make. _He's just a typical man after all._

_Now, I'll make him unbound me. And told him what? Told him that she was desperate in needs to touch him and grope him like he did? Maybe he released her then. Maybe..This is insane, but hey, whatever works._

Oh please make it work.

"Zuko, I—" her words were interrupted when Zuko grabbed her and pulled her down with amazing speed and strength, rolling on top of her. Katara could feel the heat coming off of his body in waves. Surprised and then fear took over. Stunned, she looked up into his face. His golden eyes shone brilliantly, and yet they seemed vacant-empty. Except, she thought she saw a flicker of what she could only describe as lust.

Zuko straddles her and push her shoulder down. In seconds Zuko ripped her robe as well as her skirt and her leggings. In seconds his clothes were gone too. She tries to struggle with squirming her flesh from his strong grip as her wrist was bound on her back, the attempt however was futile.  
>Her body shuddered in fear, her mind gone numb with every touch he makes. The caressing of Zuko calloused hands make her gasp. His long and skinny finger explores every part of her excited him more.<br>With a rush and swift movement he enters her. Katara closed her eyes and lolled her head back. It's so hurt! Katara didn't saw his manhood, but guessing from the pain that she encounters now it's definitely big, no enormous. Zuko starts his pace slowly, as she was really tight.

"Uh! Zuko, stop.. No... I—"Her words hung in her throat when a warmth touch teasing her tempting nipple. Zuko sucks her mocha tits turn her on. With a slow thrust he embedded her cock into her beautiful pink intimate part. Without Katara realized she had enjoyed his pleasuring touch. It is wrong but the feeling is so right. This glorious feeling makes her shuddered, excited her in no words can tell as his manhood buried deeper into her. Zuko nuzzled her breast and kiss, taste and nip her stiffen tits, whispering comfort and encouragement. Her breast bounce according to his fast thrust. Katara arching her back and meet his hip. He thrust through her barrier. Though her movement had a limit because of the shackle behind her back, however, her lust and need guarantee her pain worth it. Slowly their movement formed a perfect rhythm. "Zu..Zuko..More….I- " panting " I- please.. Harder." _Did I say that? Yes, I did. I beg him more.  
><em>  
>Zuko was happily obliged. His finger circle her clitoris and causes her to scream in pleasure. Katara moaning more and more in ecstasy when Zuko thrust into her faster faster and harder. Spasm as never before racked her body. The pain came on strong. It felt as though her body was thrown into the hard floor. Her face was flustered her intoxicating sweat drip down her face. Her lips were swollen and panting in exhausted. Zuko rams into her core without mercy, he makes a powerful thrust each time and ramming into her without mercy. With a fast and harden push and pull into her intimate part Zuko releasing his seed deep in her womb. With no point of return his seed frees into her womb. His warmth seed drip from her wet intimate part. Her breath was short and heavy, her chest heaved in a rapid upward and downward. Her intimate part was so wet stained with her blood and was smeared with both of their sex liquids. Zuko crashed down on her as he came to his released. His manhood still buried inside her.<p>

Her face was flustered, sweating, her sight was blurry. Still panting. She looked blankly at the ceiling.  
>"I love you." Zuko said, as he nuzzled her cleavage. Katara didn't respond, " I love you." He said again. As she stares blankly, tears rolled down her cheeks slowly shedding without she realized. Katara shut her eyes. Her plan was not successful . She supposed to persuade him to free her wrist. But it felt so good, she has fall into oblivion. No one had given her this kind of feeling.<br>Regrets and shame flood her emotion. Her gaze fell to his face. Instead of a gentle face, he looked at her with what it is called as fed up. Abruptly fear engulfs her had numb her mind and lips.  
>" I said I love you" his voice were rising.<br>"I—" Katara words hung as she fixed her eyes to him in fear of what he might do if he know she doesn't give any interest to what he had told her.

" You supposed to tell me that you love me!" he yells hysterically, his eyes show her his madness.  
>Katara looked at him with a horrified expression. But her fear past abruptly as she realized he might go madder.<br>"I—" I love you, I do." Katara force a smile, but her face clearly shows that it's not the truth. Tears rolled down her cheeks. But it wasn't causes by him. She hated herself for this. Katara looked at Zuko with her beautiful big eyes, pleading for his mercy. "I'm sorry, I love you so much. I didn't—" her word hung as Zuko traced his finger on her cheeks his annoyed face was vanishing. Zuko kisses her tears from her flustered cheeks. His face becomes gentle again. " It's going to be okay, you have proven yourself." Of course he thought it was tears of happiness and trusts, without knowing that the tears were made of regret and pressure.

Gently, he raised his lips to her ear, he whispers gently his love confession over and over.

"I love you, I love you so much...I—"  
>Katara didn't hear him as her eyes get heavier.<br>Exhausted after all she just put through drive her sleepy. Zuko's voice becomes fainter and soft time by time as her eyes slowly closed and darkness consume her. Zuko spoon her into his embraced and rested his chin over her head. Katara nuzzled his chest as he heating her body from shivered. He throw a cover over them, his gaze fell on the shackles that is still bound her wrist. Smile, he aroused from the bed_. Sex with the shackle huh? How classy. He smiled to no one particular and thought that she must really love him for ignoring the shackle while having their pleasure._

"You're mine for all eternity." He smiled maniacally.


	2. Chapter 2 Protective or Possessive

Disclaimed: The character of Avatar the Last Air bender was not mine. However, Zutaraness was claimed by my heart to live and forever be my OTP.

The light peeks through the room. The high light intensity awakes her. Groggily, she staggered to her feet. Racked her thick wavy hair with her right hand, stretching her left hand. She stops.  
>"The shackles…" Katara murmur "… gone." That is really hopeful. Now, a few more step and she'll be free of this prison.<p>

When she looked around it was not the same place. The watermark, the cracked on the wall, the ceiling except for the red canopy bed has changed_. _The rancid smell was gone. This room was more spacious. It is beautiful and luxury, but her freedom means much more. Running to a what seems to be her escaping route—the only door at the room—Katara stopped. It maybe was locked. Standing right before the door. Katara contemplated.

_He couldn't be this dim-witted right? This door—her only hope of way out. Could it be? _

Katara slowly turn the doorknob. Silently, praying and hopefully this is the door. When she open the door. She was devastated. She was foolish to think he will giving her way out. The door lead her to a bathroom. A tub and whatever necessary needed to be in bathroom. Her head sunk in shame and her hope was shattered. He does know how to destroyed her and her foolish hope. Suddenly the wall was collapsing. Aang, Toph and Sokka came for here. At last! She rejoicing and running to them. "Guys!" Katara running and jump into her family. Sokka took her into his arm then Toph and Aang did too. They had a bear hug. It is warm and comfortable moment.

"I—I though, I'd never see… you guys forever." Katara sob, her puffed eyes shred tears. " I want to leave, but I can't. Zuko, he…-"

Aang shove her from them. She fall on the floor. " Ouch. " She looked at them. " Why did you push me Aang. It's hurt.."

"You deserved it." Katara was startled to hear Sokka said that and Sokka looked at her with angered and disappointment.

"What did I do? Sokka. Sokka?" Sokka turned his back on her. "Aang. Aang? Aang? " Aang avoid her and drag Toph away from her.

" I though you guys came to save me." Her eyes began to water. Panic rise in her. "Please say something!" Katara wanted to touched Sokka but then the he was gone.

They gone. The last words she heard was Sokka voice telling her to go away and do not returned. Aang calling her slut, a whore. Toph laughed. Their voices mixed make her brain to pounding hard. A hands came from nowhere and grab her hips. A long thick flesh thrust into her pussy. She was laying on her back. She was in a bed with Zuko. His calloused hands touching her everywhere and she let him. He fuck her up hard and rough. She cry out as his thick and long cock slick in and out of her. His cock throb and become harder and harder when she's moaning for more. He rammed into her pussy. He smirked when she cry out in ecstasy beg him to fuck her harder.

Katara woke up. She was sweating and hot. Her breathe was heavy and rapid. Hot tears spilled out from her eyes. "It is just a dream.." she murmured ".. just a dream…." She knows it is just a dream but her mind insist it will occurs. It will, it will, it will.. and it has. She drifted to sleep after she has cried so hard. She sleeps with her tears dried on her cheeks and she was consumed by darkness. If she wasn't so sad and heartbreaking she'll aware of her condition. The shackles that bound her before was gone. There's no shackles or rope tied to her wrist.

Me: I wanted to stop write this story but, of the first chapter seems so hung up. I think I need to give another shot or more shot to pleased myself or others who read my trashy story. If you not mind, please give me idea. Oh… I should make her die right away..that will end everything. Sight.

Katara: I'll bloodbend you..!

Me : "You know I wouldn't dare right?" fake laugh. " hahhahahahha.."

Zuko: "I'm so insane. What make you think I will do that! I'm so not like that!"

Katara chuckled.

Me: Alright, until the next chapter. Hahahaha there's no way anyone would bother to read the author babbling and nagging. I skip almost every author notes and read their masterpieces right away. Sorry, but their story was so amazing, it makes me lost my patience. I need to know the next episode or I'd died. Just kidding..


	3. Chapter 3 Submissive

Katara was dying.

Not physically, but her mentally. Her soul was empty and her eyes was shimmering in fear. Traumatized. Scare and fear fill her. She was broken. Though she had no shackles on her anymore.

She had given up scheming, she had given up screaming. She has given up, getting dressed after Zuko was finished, she simply wrapped herself in a sheet. She slept during the day when he less likely to bother her and during the night she lay awake. At first she had tried to fight him when he had come to take her. But, she couldn't do much being locked up, drugs and rough sex. He was a total genius. He has her relocated. Again.. 

Trembling, Katara embracing herself. She feels so dirty. Her tears burst and she weep like a child. The sounds are heartbreaking and weak. She tried to stand up but, stopped as the pain and soreness from her pussy felt more painful whenever she's trying to make a move. Zuko was magnificently full of stamina. He was incredibly burned with passion yet, he was too hard and rough on her. Her full body with his mark, her neck, her cleavage, her thigh. And her lips were swollen due to his passionate kiss and her long wavy hair was a mess. Katara lay on her back.  
>Her tears streaming down her beautiful face. Her breathing becomes short and faster, her face was flustered and hot as her tears fall.<p>

_I'm so exhausted, why can't I just die. I'm… What good am I now? Who would want me…. I'm not pure  
>I'm nothing but a disgrace!<br>_

Her cry was muffled when she's cupped her mouth and cry into oblivion. Her soul, deem and desire to be dead but, her mind tells her otherwise, she was too scared of death, pain and suffered. He has countless time, forcing her to lie on her back and spreading her legs. There's no gentleness in him as when he was, the first time he was fucking her. She was ashamed as she did enjoying him fucking her on her first time. He made her thinks her was making love with him as if he was not forcing her into it.

The door swung open, revealing Zuko, when he slam the door shut it startled her. Katara's whimpering stopped and she takes a glance on Zuko before averted her eyes on the floor. She looks so miserable yet, her sweat glistering down her curvy body make her look more desirable and sexually attractive.

Zuko started to peel off his clothes and anxiously kick his shoes off. His gaze was hot penetrating through her wrapped. His eyes leered on her big tits. He was half hard. Katara flinched when Zuko's hand tried to stroke her thick brown hair. Irritated, Zuko slaps her face and in a swift motion, he swings her hard from the bed onto the floor. Katara writhed in pain. He pick her up and slapped her hard one more time. He pull her hair and shove her back on the floor.

When he straddle her to slapped her hard across her face. He stopped, her cheeks was red. Her lips was bleeding. Zuko was full of rage and madness, but as her tears were burst and her big oceanic eyes looking into his. Instead of raging irritated Zuko surged with guilt and sympathy. Zuko's madness was vanishing along with his raging irritation. He shouldn't beat her.

His face puckered with a guiltiness. Gently he carries her bridal, style and lay her on the bed carefully as if she will break in any moment. Katar still trembles, her eyes spilled her tears that roll on her cheeks. Zuko stroke her hair and nuzzled her neck. Though he keeps whispering comfort, she didn't feel reassured, she knows well how his mood swings. She knew too well that one simple mistake he'd change into a monster.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He kisses her neck. " I love you, honey, You do know that." His voice pleading and thick and deep with emotion. Zuko rubbed her cheek that has been swollen and as red as an apple.

Katara tries not to flinch as he keeps touching her. Her eyes closed, flutter. She breathed in deep. Concentrating on her breathing, she tries to relax and stay calm despite her closeness with her abuser. Zuko tilted her face closer to his. Katara breathing becoming faster. Zuko kisses her hard, his tongue forcing an entry into her mouth. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You know I love you. I love you. I love you." With that, he straddles her and kissing her throat and breathing her smell. " I love everything about you. You're so perfect, so innocent, so obedient, so beautiful," Smiled, he looked down on his beautiful angel." Sooo… Katara." He kisses her temple. A pathetic whimpering was her response. She exhaled and inhale her breathe. She try to control her body from flinching again. 

When he parted her legs, she knows he'll fuck her. It's been the same ever since she was captured. Laying like a corpse, Katara let him do her. There's no point resisting him. He had taken her before what differences it will make now.

When he was finished, he never sated. He'll fuck her again and he fucks harder, rougher, as his life depends on it. Sometimes, even when she's bleeding, he didn't stop. He'd do her harder, harder and faster. Her moaning make him harder. His cock slick in and out of her slick and wet pussy. Oh, how purely bliss he was. She can feels his hard flesh was throbbing anxiously in her.

…

"Tara." He spoke softly. "Wake up." Zuko was leaning on his forearm while stroking her hair.  
>Her eyes flutter, opened. Her head pounding hard. "Zuko.." "Come here," He spoons her into his arms. "Here, is where you belonged, Tara. With me. With us."<br>Katara was startled. She looked at him dumbfounded. "Us?" She whispers. Though, she looked at him blankly. She caught his attention.  
>"Yes.." He kisses her temple. He rubs her tummy. "Us. You, me and our baby." He takes her hand and kisses her knuckle. Though his demeanor was totally gentle and daring, it gives her shivers down her spines. She burst tears. Behind her tears and sadness she holds resentment at him.<p>

_Their baby? Us? There's no 'us'! There's no baby! There'd be no us or the baby… If I'm conceiving a baby. I should know it right away. Alright!_

…_._

_Right..? _

But, even when she denied it. She knew it all along. Sooner or later she'll somehow conceive his bastard child. Their entire times were filled with sex and sex and sex.Her hot tears spilled more.

He was a fool and hopelessly in love to realize, it was not loves and excitement or happiness that roll of her cheeks. Those tears have nothing to do with anything positive. But, hey, he's insane, alright. He wouldn't know. What he doesn't know does not hurt. He's in his world. She is his' world.

He is crazy for her. She is everything for him. There's not even second he didn't think of her since he encounter her at the Southern Water Tribe. His body and mind want her so bad it hurt. His mind always picturing her in his bed. Writhe in pleasure. Satisfied his need and his passion for her. He wanted her so bad. He craved for her touched. When they were trapped in the cave, he tried so hard not to pound her right there, right then. She was a peasant! He wanted to believe that but, she wasn't a peasant. She is his need and he need to devoured her.

He wanted her so desperately, but he was a boy and on top of that he was confused. Torn out between his conquest of honor and his destiny. Now, everything was crystal clear. She clearly love him and he love her too. He know how much she love him, she adored him, they were meant to be. He knows. He was not the same foolish boy as before. He knows…

She was a caged bird. She was feed, she was taken cared. Just like a caged birds, she too has owner.

Despite of his words in their what so called partnership. Equalities, loyalty and all his trash talk was fake. She was treated like a thing. He loved her so much yet, he hurt her in so many way. He beat her into submissive on her first attempt to escape him. Then, he'll cooed her. Gently, he'd embrace her. He'd pick her up, clean her cut and tell her how sorry he is. Telling her how important is her to him. She will not be hurt. He love her and he'll never do it again. Unless she deserve it. On her second attempt to escaped he didn't clean her cut. He let her laid on her pool of blood. She was starve for days. He didn't bother to check on her. She was left alone in coldness, naked and vulnerable.

Maybe he already replaced her. She though. It was not a jealousy. But she know how unstable he is. She pray for that woman fate, although her condition was far than worse. She was at the edge of death. Her body was dehydrated. She couldn't even stand or stretching her hand after he beat her and starve her. Laying on her dried bloods for days. She rejoicing she was dying. She couldn't help it. The though of escaping him. Without his love or him to bound her from freedom make it worth it. It was a beautiful pain. It is her escaping way too. She have to die. Her body was cold and she was extremely anxious to embrace death.

But, no…

Even death denied her and send her to back to him. When she opened her eyes. She though she was death because she felt no pain and her cut was healed. Her skin was flawless without any of his mark or his handprint on her back. It was bliss. When she scanned the so familiar surrounding. Realization hit her. She was not death. She was in a tub. His bathroom. She healed herself automatically, she's a healer. A powerful one and she healed herself from death. A death that she desire more than anything.

Her spines shiver. His intense gaze was hot penetrate her. She knew instantly he was there. Even death couldn't help her escaping him. Her eyes were too dry too help her burst any tears. She moaning and wailing in desperation. All of her energy seems to drained and leave her helpless. Her voice was hoarse and she was too exhausted to fight him when he carry her. He feed her and wrapped her in his robe. He watch her silently. She know she shouldn't looked into his eyes. His eyes of guiltiness and sympathized. His damned eyes. Since, then she didn't dare to make any attempt to escape him and his boundless love for her.

He is insane. A psychopathic. He was a genius psychopath. Manipulating her mind and soul. He is too powerful. It feels like years, she was capture. Though it was only six months.

Sometime, she wondered would she wake up one day and find that, all of these were just an illusion. If it is, she'd run into her parent room. Snuggling between her father and mother. But, no. It never happened. This is real. Reality. This is now her world. She was bound by him. He wanted to keep her from the world. He wants her for himself.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

_**I had a fever, but I need to finish this story as soon as possible because I know how it felt when; I read a story and I was very excited. But the story has not ended, the story was abandoned and it breaks my heart. That's when I make my own story. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer : ATLA not mine. Of course not. Because, if it really mine, Katara was the main character because she Rock! I love her. **_

She was dead. Her corpse was found in the sea. She was cast ashore. The murderer has taken her virtue, kill her and dump her corpse at the sea. It was a frightful sight. Her clothes were tatter and her corpse had wound and black bruises all over her body. Though they couldn't identify the once angelic face of the corpse after a week in the salty water. They were sure it was her. The blue outfit of her and the pendant that tied to her neck was not hard to be missed. It was Katara. It was that once a strong and graceful fighter. The gAang tried to convince themselves that the body of the woman was not Katara and searching for their Katara but it was in vain. They were searching for her and couldn't find any traced or clue about her whereabouts.

_The gAang had stayed at Toph house for a few weeks. Sokka was standing nervously, leaning against a wall Sokka try to remain calm. When Aang fly in through the living room, Sokka and Toph rushed to Aang. "Aang, did you find her?" Sokka voice was thick and deep with emotion. Aang averted his gaze on the floor. "No…." Sokka falls on his knees. "This is all my fault. I'm the worst brother ever. She is my baby sister. The one and only..I—I.." Sokka pounds the ground hard with his fists. Aang tries to comfort Sokka, but, he too was struggling with his feeling. He was sad, despair, sorrow , angry for he could not protect her. _

_He was devastated. "Sokka.." Aang looked at Sokka with his teary eyes. Toph stare blankly, her fist tightened. She felt it too. She missed Katara, how she seems to understand her, spoil her, braid her hair and hug her. She missed how Katara mother her, how she makes them feel so worth it. Katara was their mother. She was there for them whenever they were in trouble, but they… They…  
>Toph fall on the ground, embracing herself. She hates showing her feeling, but, this is different. Toph cry out loud. Whimpering. She was exhausted. They were searching for Katara for days. If she was not to be found that's mean the corpse was her.<em>

_Sokka stares at Toph. Biting his lower lip, Sokka closed his eyes. He crawled slowly to where Toph was. He wiped his tear away and squeeze her shoulder. Toph ignore him, she was too sad to feel or think anything now. "Toph…" Sokka tries to comfort her, though it comes out only as a whisper. He was weary too. He was exhausted. Without hesitation, Sokka pulls Toph into his arms. Toph facing his bosom, muffled her cry. Both of them had a bad time. Sokka tightens his grip and pull Toph petite body to his muscular body. Aang mourn silently. He watched both of his best friends. Aang hug them. They had a bear hug and stayed like that until they had fallen asleep. _

The death of Katara was official. Her funeral will be held as soon as possible. Her death brought a great impact to people. The ceremony had taken place at the hospital. There's a few people were there. They made the funeral as a private one. They have burned the corpse into ashes. Her ashes will be taken at the shore where her ashes will be thrown into the sea. During the process of burning the corpse, Sokka rushed to pull Katara's body from the fire, but was stopped by Hakoda and Bato.

Both Aang and Toph were breathless when Sokka pulls the corpse away from the fire. They wanted to pull her away too. But nothing could stop death and they accepted it well. Though it was very vicious that the world let her die tragically. She does not deserve it. Hakoda was devastated. He feels so sad. Katara was his only daughter. Her smile was his remedy. The feeling of guilt seeped into him so much deeper when Sokka is wailing and blamed himself for the death of his sister. He noticed, Katara pendant was tied to Sokka's wrist. He felt like he has let down Kya's hope for her daughter to live happily.

Mai and Ty Lee came into the Toph Bei Fong residence. Just like the gAang. They too mourn. Though they had a brief moment to get to know each other. The best friends, amaze with Katara. Katara and her hope. She has so much faith for others. She was beautiful, wonderful, she was gracious and a great fighter. What ashamed. They had a party search for her. Except for Zuko as he went to Northern and Southern Water tribe for his Nation affair.

"Hey." Mai and Ty Lee approached Aang and the gAang. Toph sitting next to Sokka, tilted her head up as if she can see both of the Fire Nation girls. "Hey, there." Toph said. She had no mood for her sarcasm. Usually she'll refer Mai as 'needles girl' or 'mono' as a short form of monotone. Well, her monotone voice was obvious. Toph also didn't yell at Ty lee to get away from her because she found her very clingy. Sokka obviously seems to be mumbling to himself rather than greet any of the guests. " Yugado has confirmed it was her dead body." Aang said before Mai or Ty lee brought out the story.  
>The room filled with an awkward silent. They grieve over Katara was obvious. The gAang seems to be so dull. Katara death brings a great impact. The tortured silence was interrupted by a raspy and thick voice of the new Fire Lord. Zuko.<br>"That healer is the best healer and she is confirming it to be her dead body." Zuko added as he came into the room.

"Where were you?" Mai looked at Zuko with her accused eyes. " I look all over the places to find you. Your officer said your trip was ending week ago. Where were you?" Mai said. Her words of accusation and the hurts in her voices obviously tell that Zuko had cheated on her. The attention was on Zuko. Zuko eyes fixed on her. " I just came back from my trip to the Southern Water Tribe and Northern Water Tribe for some Nation affair." Zuko explains himself. "And after that I went searching for my missing friend because she was missing. I sent hundreds of my soldier to search for her in the entire country. Then, I get a news that she was dead and the healer confirm it was the truth! Do you think I had a free time to entertain?!" Zuko threw her question back in her face.  
>"Guys!" Toph stormed from her seat. " Please respect the dead. "<br>Aang and Sokka face puckered with sorrow and guiltiness. Katara… The death.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said, before immediately left the room. Silence abruptly conquers the room. Mai averted her gaze on the floor. Ashamed of her behavior when her jealousy gets her over emotional she just couldn't help it.

The master water bender that has helped the Avatar end the 100 year war is death. It was a tragedy. She had a proper burial according to Water Tribe tradition. Her corpse was burned witnessed by her family and her ash was thrown in the sea witnessed by hundreds of people. According to the Water Tribe custom, women who die while defending their virtue should be burned so their soul will be freed from the pains that cost them their life. The soul will be born or remain in the spirit world to pay a visit to the mortal who defiled them to feel the pain they had.  
><em><br>_

Of course, only the Fire Lord knew the where about of the master water bender. But, it seems he was too greedy to share her existence with the world. She was, of course under his care. His care. His Special Care. Now, that she was under his 'Special Care'. He wouldn't want it to go to waste. She must have waited for him. Yes. She must have waited for him. She must be waiting for his return, wrapping herself with the red deep blanket. Sitting on his deep red bed, imploring him to plug himself into her and connect their body.

The thought of Katara for himself make him shuddere with excitement. She was very obedient to him. He was stuck with awe to find that she fears him. Oh, the world couldn't be better. She loves him, that's why she fears him. And she fears him a lot. He should be thanking Jet. Oh, that guy. If Jet wasn't there that fateful night, Zuko might still have her slipping through his fingers. He vividly remembers the night. The night Jet tries to get hold of Katara in his grasp.

_Just like the other night, The Blue Spirit went to roam the city he landed. When The Blue Spirit reaches the ashore to releasing his stress he found a woman that he certainly recognize; Katara. She was chased by a group of rebel. Katara was not easily be beaten ,but then The Blue Spirit gets it. They drug her. The rebel drug her with their arrow drug. They shoot her with the arrow that contain drugs. When the rebel gets a hold on her. They steal her possession, including her dress. Which left her with her white wrapper. The Blue Spirit was aroused by the imaged of the water bender, but stay put to find a rather suitable moment to strike the rebel and released the victim. _

_They tried to unwrap her wrapper ,but was stopped when the rebel leader interfere. It was not a surprised to find Jet as a leader of the rebel. He wrapped katara with some blanket to cover her luscious body. The leader took her into his arms. He seems to know her. Not that Blue cared. She was extremely perfect. People tend to love her. Jet the thug was not an exception. Though he was stupid, but his was not blind. The blue spirit knows the leader won't harm Katara but some pirate had trespassed their territory. Thus, the war between the rebel and the pirate had taken place. That's when he takes action and started to save Katara. Jet tried to take Katara to a safer placed when the Blue Spirit takes her from Jet grasp. Oh, she was trembling and holding him so tight when he saved her. Bye- bye Jet.._

_That's when The Blue Spirit knows he had to take action to devoured his prized. He was agitated with her beauty, grace and her whole self. The thought of having the Water bender in his bed has clouded his mind and his rational self. His patience has come to end. Father would be pleased. He'll proud of his son. Katara was his. She 'd be honored to pleased him. She loves him, he knows it. She has a thing for him. But, she restrains herself and push her feeling away. But, no worries my dear. You don't need to restrain yourself any further. We'll be together afterward. The world couldn't stop them. They'd find a secluded place to hide from the world. That way, they will never have to restraint their feeling and their need. They would be happy together. Forever._

_When the death of Katara has been officially he was surprised too. She was with him this whole time. Guess the rebel and the pirate might has to do with it. It was easier this way. Agni blessed him. He was delighted. When he heard the news that the gAang tried to identify the fake Katara with some medical help. He knows he had to do something, before his cover was blown off. That's when he sends his people to fake the result of the death. Besides, he was there at the Northern Water Tribe and the gAang had requested Yugado to check the fake body of Katara at Ba Sing Se. He gladly sends his people to help Yugado to reach Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. His servant did what was told and help Yugado to inspect the corpse and fake the result. _


	5. Chapter 5 No easy way out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. **_

_**Warning! Not for kids. There's swearing and sex. Not too explicit but, well. You know what I mean.  
><strong>_

Katara sat on the bed. Contemplating. She pulled her knee to her chest. Her body temperature keep on changing. She was shivering and cold but then her body felt so hot. And it keep changing from hot to cold and so on. She couldn't point out her sickness. Feeling a bit dizzy. Her mind drifting to every possibility. What if..What if this is all just a dream. What if she die.. What if she kill herself. No, because she still hoping for the impossible to happen.

Maybe, in slightly maybe in her context which will never be. Maybe Zuko will released her. What if Zuko left her there alone to rot and die. He wouldn't. He couldn't leave her. He say it himself. He'll die without her. He'll be miserable. What if he find another her? The thought hurt her. It feel so weird, the mixed of hurt, rejected and unwanted succumb . The feeling make her moody and miserable. 

The weirdest of all she couldn't use her bending. Did Zuko did it? But, it couldn't be possible. Her morning sickness was long gone . What if Zuko was right? She might be pregnant with their child. Her stomach tingle when she remember his sensual touch. How his voice was so raspy and deep but, oh so tempting whispering in her ear.

He is gentle and loving but, he'll be her nightmare too. If she dare him. It frighten her. He expect her to be submissive and obedient to him all the time. Or there'll be consequence… He loves her that to some point he will hurt her if she didn't love him. Katara shiver at the thought. 

How in the earth she can protect her baby? She admit she was fond of the ideas of having kids of her own but not in this environment. She have everything. Clothes, Shoes, Gold, incredibly luxury room that could fit for ten but instead there's only her there and she have a man that is willing to die for her. She have everything. Except freedom.

F-r-e-e-d-o-m. She closed her eyes and breathe in deep. Exhale she open her eyes. She have done so much for this world. Giving everything in her power to free this world from blood lust. Traveling east to west, South to North to keep the world peace. But, now. Where is her freedom? She was busy to give a freedom to world. Now, what she had become. The Fire Lord's pet. Pet. Pet! Pet! What a very happy ending.

She doesn't hate him. Though, He just take her even when she didn't want to. Zuko is crazy. He'll make her miserable just like him. Is he miserable? No. No way in million way if she was in his possession. She was beyond scare. This is more than nightmare. This is reality. He is real.  
>Zuko loves her, she is his. He'll make her feel how he felt. It scares her. If he miserable, he'll make her miserable too.<p>

The metal door, which was her escape route only can be open with a fire bending which is why she still trapped. There's still a metal door before that metal door. That is why she had lose her hope. There's no way out. The door will open when Zuko fire bend them. Her second attempt to escaped prove to her how hopeless she was. She remember vividly her deathly attempt to escaped. How she failed miserably.

_When she heard him fire bend at the door she wait. Wait for the perfect moment to strike him. When he stand with his creepy smile. His smile was gentle and too sincere. Soothing her. That's why its creep her so. It's just so not Zuko the banished prince. It was not Zuko who betray her at Ba Sing Se. Shiver run through her spine. "This will end today." she told herself. She wipe off his stupid smile when she shoot sharp ice to him. He was caught off guard. When he fall and had his head hit the metal door. Katara run for her life as he still in dazed of what had happened. "Bye- bye Zuko.." She smile in triumph. When she ran she never ever thought of a plan B. It used to be Sokka's job to think. _

_Because she never had a though she needed it. She was surprised to find that she was actually in a tunnel. Did he hold her underground?! However the water bender keep running through the tunnel. Katara stop her fast pace. There's another metal door. _

_She knows how doomed is she. The door. The damned door which needed fire bending to open up. She sends her sharp ice crushes the door. Her hands were sweaty. Zuko probably had recover from his falls. Great. The door was still in good condition, all shiny and clean. The nearer the sounds of his foot step the faster she send her ice crushes the stubborn metal door. _

_She whimpering in fears. The ice forming from the molecules in the air keep crushing the stubborn door faster and harder. She knows he stand right behind her. She can imagine him behind her. Crossing his arms with a smirk formed on his lips. Her body becomes leaden and effortlessly force her falls on her knee. "No!No!No" she yells. Her face was hot and heat up. Her tears fall freely. She didn't turn to face him. She knows how this will end. He was far too stronger for her. Her element was likely be anywhere but not there. Just great.._

_All the sweat on her body make her feel more stupid than ever. Her effort was all for nothing. His soft foot step obviously make a way towards her direction. She counted his foot step. One, two, three, four, a pause, then another step, six, before she could barely turn to face him. Her long wavy hair was pull by a great force that make her yelp in agonize. "Ahhhhh!" _

_And so he pull her hair and drag her back to the place she belonged. The place she should known as her home. Along the way he drags her. He keep rambling about how pathetic her life was. His voice was calm and persuasive. She has no family left except for him. He told her not once. Every day. He told her no one loves her like he did. _

_He loves her. But, they. They don't love her. They left her to rotten there. No one want her. If she was so important why did nobody bother to find her? Because she was forgotten! "No! they don't" she yell in between her pain and her deniable confession. The more she struggle from his clutches, the harder he tug on her hair. He pull harder. And she stop struggling cause it hurt her more._

_She was drag into the room. And her scalp still feel the sting that burn her scalp merciless. With a powerful strength he shove her on to the bed with using his only right hand. Her gaze falls on the floor, her cheeks were still wet from her tears. She closed her eyes and breathe in as the sounds of the metal door closed. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. Her nose was red. She sniff and tries to hold her tears in her eyes. _

_She knows what coming afterward.  
>What's coming after that was his love devotion for her. Though she tried to defend herself, physically he was far more powerful than her. With a crude and harsh beat that landed on her, he started to peel her clothes too. He yank her last modesty from her luscious body. Her plead was drowning in the heated moment. He was out of control. He was still fully clothes in his royal attire.<em>

_She was striped. He released his half hard cock. The 10 inch dick, hardened and elongated with participation. His dick head was swollen red. "Mmhmmm…" He massaged and coated his dick with her fresh blood. Laying on her stomach, Katara gasped as she felt his bulge rubbing between her inner thigh. "Uhhh.. Tara..…" He let his warm and hot cock humping her crotch dementedly. Katara feels her love tunnel so thirsty and it keep throbbing. The sensational painfully linger and demand to be filled with his dick."No, no, Zuko..I—" _

_Without a gentle touch he prod into her, he pushed, pushed, stretching and forcing his way into her. She breathed heavily. His big cock , she throw her head back as he shove his cock in her wet and slick pussy. "Ohhh!..."she panted. Her feet arch as her love tunnel happily hug half of his big cock tightly. "OMG! Zuko… please.. don't! uhhh …uhhh!" _

_The first thrust, hard, rough and powerful. "Oh, please Tara. I know how much you love it…." He chuckles. " I'm gonna fuck you hard you can't walk. You'll fucking love it." Her love tunnel clenched his cock. She was so damned tight even thought they had used the love tunnel countless time. _

_After her excited pussy embraced his whole cock into her wet pussy. A savaged scream arched her back on its way out of her. He started to tug her hair and push in and pull out of her, pumping her from behind hard and fast. His nut sack slapping her repeatedly with every thrust he make. "Ahahaha..your pussy love my dick."_

_Zuko locked her in his arms and fuck her so hard. His hands then happily grabbed her boobs. His hands circle her tits voluntarily. " Pussy thirsty for my dick isn't it? Let dick pour some for pussy. Ay." He smirk as he hand rubbing her clits and groping her tits. _

_She grabbed a fistful of the red silk beneath her as her hands involuntarily clenched the bedspread. His cock was hot and throbbing in her love tunnel. _

_Katara buried her face on the bed. Her sobs muffled accelerate as his thrust get more and more exhilarating pump her pussy. However, his face was perfectly calm, his breathe however, erratic and uneven as he rammed into her pussy. _

_Her body sliding back and forth with the force of his thrust on the smooth silky bed sheet. "Uhhh!" she cried out loud. "I…I h-hate youuu.." but the words was muffled as she clamped her mouth before she chocked her own moaned. _

_Her hair was pulled by him. His cock give her bliss. Hitting her wall of womb. It hit her on the right sport. He groaned harshly. Her breath was heavy and slow. She panted between the pain of her cut and her aching and sore pussy. "Ahhh…Tara..Hmmhh….! He griped her neck and prod into her faster. Her pussy grabbed his cock tighter. The pleasure was paradise as the friction become greater, gripping his cock._

"_Uhh…Zu…Zuko... Uhhhh… " Katara bite her lower lips. His powerful thrust filled her tight tunnel. Her muscle clenched his cock and she was building up. "Oh hahahah.. Do you felt it? Hmmmm….. It feel so good.. Uhhh! " He groaned. _

_When she nearly reached her climax, he pull out from her . Disappointment flood her. She whimper with her silky and serene voice. After a while, he started to pump her from behind. "Ohhh, fuck!" He groaned. "Fuck you! He panted. "Uhhhhh….Fuck you Tara!" With the same powerful thrust into her he spurted his seed into her wet and aching pussy. _

"_Ohhh" she moaned. "Why would you run?! What? My dick wasn't enough for you?!" Shot of shot his seed spurted into her womb. Filling her. His hot seed buried in her womb soon, baby will be there too. _

_He slap her butt cheeks harder than before. He tug a fistful of her hair, pulling her hair harshly. Katara arched her back. "Zuko.. please don't. It hurt me. Ahhh!" He pull her hair harder. _

_Lowering his lips to her temple he kisses her temple."Tara, dear…" His voice was deep and raspy. "You loves me. I loves you…I love you so much."His voice was desperate and deep. He nuzzled her nape. She whimpering in fear. He is being creepy again. "Say you love me Tara. There, there. Hush now Tara…Say, you love me." He nuzzled her shoulder slowly, savoring her intoxicating smell and taste. " Say it Tara!" He order. "I—I lo…love.. I.. I love you." She stammered . Her voice was hoarse. Tears streaming down her beautiful angelic face. _

"_Tell me, Tara. You shot the man you love with your sharp ice?! Huh?! Answer me! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yell impatiently. She flinch and shut her eyes hard enough it hurt. Katara gasped as he hoisted her into a new position. Within a spit second he make her lay on her back instead of her stomach. He kisses her forehead. His hands cup her cheeks. " You hurt me. This." He pointed his chest. His voice was thick and deep with emotion. _

"_This. It hurt so much. Why would you run?" He rest his forehead against her own. He looked into her eyes. Katara looked into his eyes. Blue met golden eyes. Her breathing was still ragged. Her face was twisted in fear. Pathetic-ly she whimpering. "Let me hurt you too Tara. Let me. Let me do what you do. You must feel what I felt Tara." He brushes her tears._

_He smile at his Angel. He still straddling her. He kiss her rough and desperately. Katara tried to push him away, she failed miserably. Her lower lip swollen. Her cheeks redden. " Tara, dear." He smile." Does it hurt Tara? Hmmm? He kiss her again. He kisses her swollen cheeks. "Does it hurt?"_

_He brushes her lock of hair from her face. "You are beautiful. You're so magnificent . You looked so pretty. Even when you're in pain. Ohh.. you are fucking tempting dear. " She didn't dare to stopped him. He kisses her. Sucking her tongue. And then his calloused hand become extremely hot. He burned her sole. "Zuko… please, It hurt so much. Please… stop… Please. I won't run. I promise…I.. It hurt." She plead. _

_Hoping he'll stop though she know him well. He won't stop. He won't. Zuko smile gently. "Don't you want to feel what I felt?" He looked the petite form beneath him. " Aweee…. I love it when you beg me sweetly. His smile. And he burned her another sole. "You promised me you won't run, Ok?" He cooed her. He kiss her forehead. "Promise me Tara." She nod eagerly. Her tears streaming fast from her eyes. "I won't, I won't, I won't. I promised." Her burn skin smell awful. It smell of misery, failure, pathetic and weak. _

__

Katara shuddered. As she remembered back all those moment her skin tingles. She had enough.Escaping was impossible_. _Furthermore, it'shard to escape when he constantly fuck her. Every time they had sex. She will have a trouble to stand not to mention she couldn't walk. Her pussy felt extremely sore and her hips were so cranky. She was not weak. It was him. He was too kinky and passion. Her body couldn't manage all of his passion.

_.._

_.._

_.._

/

..

..

..

"Prince Zuko, why are you such a hurry?" Zuko stopped his pace. Turning over the voice that demand his answer. Zuko looked at his Uncle; General Iroh.  
>"Uncle."<br>"Come and lets have some tea. Maybe, it will help you relieved your stress."  
>"Just cut it to short, Uncle." Iroh was taken aback with his nephew demeanor. But, the old General keep his composure and remain calm. Despite, his nephew rudeness.<br>"I see. You must in hurry then. " Zuko sigh. "Uncle, I'm sor—" his words was cut by Iroh.  
>"Whatever it is, Zuko. You must be more cautious."<p>

"I don't understand." Zuko was puzzle with his Uncle.  
>Iroh smile grew wider. His innocent old face. Who would ever know what's in his mind.<br>"I may be old but not stupid, nephew." His words were sting but Zuko was too restless to be hurt with General Iroh's poisonous words. "Love is a nice thing. But, if human was too greedy it will be the poison in their vein. I know what you did." Iroh face was serious and when he's serious. He mean business.

"Uncle.. You know?" Zuko was not surprised if he knows. _But, why didn't he tell the others about his crime. Why did he choose to confront him? Whatever it is Uncle shouldn't stuck his nose where he is not belonged._ He sounds just like Ozai and Azula.

Sigh, "I know it's wrong but, one day you'll see that this is the right thing. I don't care if it meant another war." Zuko voice was deep with emotion. With his pleading eyes he looked at his Uncle hoping he'll understand how much Katara mean to him. How he'll be a zombie. But, Uncle was flabbergasted and laugh out loud.

"Nephew, " Iroh pant. " I'm talking about you. Not some country matter. Your servant told me how you're so busy recently. You keep yourself from the world and lock yourself in your room—" Iroh words were drowning in his ears. Apparently, Iroh was worried about Zuko being so busy with the nation affair and get sick. Relief fill him. That was close.

Actually, he had more pleasure in his room rather than sitting in his throne room. Zuko is fine keep it by himself. He has the most pleasure and sensational touch in his room. In his basement precisely, where she was hold. He keep moving her from another room to another room in his basement. Besides, The Fire Lord room is spacious. Imagine the basement if the Fire Lord room can fit the palace library and the palace kitchen.

..

..

/ 

The servant in the palace were aware of the Fire Lord habit. Where he spends his free time in his room and hasn't come out for days. It was indeed creep them out.

He was the most weird Fire Lord ever live. He didn't wastes his time with ladies. He didn't wastes his time traveling or having some vogue holiday. He didn't even seem to be lonely. The guards were also seems to be hearing the sounds of woman wailing sometimes they hear the Fire Lord talking to someone.

There's no sign of people enter or leaving his room but, they keep hearing all the kind of sounds. Most of the time they heard the Fire Lord laughing out loud. He sounds so dangerous. More like he is out of his mind. Is the new Fire Lord insane?

None of them had a clue. One day General Iroh enter his nephew room to met his nephew. But, there's no ones in his room not even the Fire Lord who just enter his room. It was indeed creepy and bizarre. 

/

_**I'm doomed. I'm exhausted with my bloody routine. But, I'll finish what I have started. I'll make this story end at chapter 7 or 9. I don't think I'm fit to be a writer. I'm suck. Seriously! I don't even think thoroughly. I don't know how to end this story… I'm so so sorry… But, I'll try my best. Have a nice day!**_


	6. Chapter 6 End

_When I was nothing but a child. I used to listened to Gran-Gran fairytale story. Where a prince will sweep his lover from her feet and they'll live happy ever after. A prince will save his lover from any dangerous. Prince who will put his life in stake to save his lover. _

_I'm a water tribe child, there's nothing but snow in my country. Having a vague story about a prince who saves his princes always make me wondering. What is horse? Sea horse, yes I know about that one. But, a stallion? _

_I always pray to our Lord when I was a child. "Please, please, please! I want a prince." I whisper. Both of my little hands slid and clasped together. _

_When Sokka came to our room, I quickly pretend I was about to go to bed. I always dreamed of a prince who love me so much. His love burn only for me and no other. I was indeed very ignorant and foolish as I only bear a mind and body of a child.._

_Now. A prince have claimed me as his. He is a perfect prince. He is more than any prince I know in the fairytales. He's fast, strong, handsome, muscular and lean, a royalty, most importantly he loves me. He saves me more than once. He love me. He love me so much. So much I rather die. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"How's the baby?" He said, his smile was warmth. Katara didn't reply. Her attention was somewhere else. Her body was changing rapidly.

Her breast swollen, bigger than her ripe teen breast, her bump was hardly be missed. She sigh, after she's in pregnancy, she had trouble with her bending. She couldn't bend. Sometimes, her body give out heat or cold radiation. She was in agonize pain, hurt mentally and physically but Zuko was more than happy.

Becoming a father getting him extremely attentive with her well being. Not that he ever leave her side.

He hug her from behind, kissing her nape until his lips meet her ear he whisper her some comfy.  
>"Zuko?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Why did you love me." <em>If you don't love me it will be easier for both of us <em>. Katara turned and face him. He let his hands rested on her hips. Instead of answering her question, Zuko stroke her face and kiss her.  
>"I don't know. I wanted you," Zuko looked into her eyes. "You belong with me, only me."<p>

"When you're bored with me am I going to be discarded?" Katara walks away, her hands was on her midriff. The baby's going to see the world in another 2 months. When she was captured it didn't take her long enough to get pregnant, after a few weeks she was held there her bump getting bigger.

Katara turned around to face him, but he wasn't there. Zuko wasn't there. He left when she was frowning. Somehow, since, she was in her pregnancy her emotional was fragile. Or is it because Zuko left her there. Does she really attached to him now? The father of her child? Her heart sunk.

"Zuko…?" Her voice was fragile and faint. "Zuko…" Katara couldn't hold her tears anymore. How could he left her. He will get bored of her. Who would want a fat and over emotional woman. Zuko is a Fire Lord, there's a lot of woman who will throw themselves in his arms. More tears fall down from her blue eyes.

Seeing his love of life cry out when he was out of her sight, make him feel satisfied. He hug her from behind in a bear hug. " I loves you." He said.

Katara was startle. Wait? He was behind her this whole time?! Oh, how embarrass… She was like a spoil brat girl. Katara couldn't hold her overflow emotional she cried out and hug the man she thought she despised. Now, he was the most important human in her whole life was it because he's the only person she ever see now or he is the father of her child. She don't know. Maybe because she wanted him. Only him. Only Zuko.

..

..

..

..

" Where's Reyzuko and Kyaraa?" Zuko asked, he looked tired as he just came from his meeting. Katara was sitting by their balcony while reading a book.  
>She looked up at her husband. " I thought they went to the Arena. Well, you know. They always wanted to be the strongest. Just like their father." Katara smile, the book was anywhere but her grasped and walked towards her husband. She slid their hands and clasped them together.<br>Zuko chuckles before kisses her beautiful wife.

_After ReyZuko and KyaRaa was born. Zuko was the midwife. Never ever she ever thought the Fire Nation's man, manly as this. It was after a few days, Katara gets to bend again and so she still in Fire Nation. It wasn't because she was held in his secret basement, it was because she was as sick as him. Both of them was drunk in love. Zuko gets his treatment. He indeed was insane. He was traumatized since he was nothing but a boy. Burned by his own sire, His only hope; his mother went missing and he was banish from his own country in his earlier age. Now, when he falls in love, he has nothing but fear that the woman he loves too will leave him. He was right from the beginning, she do too. She loves him too, if not she will learned too. But, nothing was impossible with the power of love. _

_They marriage was not oppose by a lot of people, only the fire sage and the Avatar. Which now, very glad with their happy marriage. The return of the water bender was as crazy as General Iroh is a woman. Fire Lord Zuko was indeed different from the previous Fire Lord. He keep peace. The Fire Nation was no longer has to be feared but respected. The Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Water Tribe , plus the Air Nomad was now in peace. Republic City was build and it is where various of nationalities live in harmony. Aang found the Air Nomad. The last massacre of Air Nomad was not successful. The world is balance._

_Zuko and Katara? They was a happy but insane couple. No ones will ever know the real story. No one but the Fire Lord and his wife. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

A seven year olds girl with a smooth and porcelain skin, big blue baby eyes with a high ponytail runs as fast as her legs can. Her brown wavy hair was in mess.

"Mom! ReyZuko keeps bother me!" KyaRaa runs in her parent's room. Zuko was still embrace his wife. Both of the couple attention went to their daughter.

"Am not!" a boy, seven years old. Panted. " She's lying." Reyzuko defending his right. ReyZuko had his father regal figure. He had golden eyes, black and shiny hair. His hairstyle was designed like his favorite Uncle Sokka. His skin was smooth and pale just like his father.

"Both of you. Shut up." A five year olds girl came in the room. " You ruining my beauty sleep." Xena groggily walked into the room and climbed on the bed and lay down on the bed. Yawning she closed her eyes. Xena has the spitting image of her mother. But, she was no sweet girl. She was very grumpy and serious just like her father.

"Shut up shorty. You're worst than us!" Both of ReyZuko and KyaRaa screamed. " You always sleeps, eat , drink tea and play Pai Sho!"

" Because that's wiser the playing your stupid outer space sword." Xena pointed to ReyZuko." And better than your crazy ice sword." Xena pointed to KyaRaa.

"No!" Both of the twin screamed. "You're worst!"

And so the argument was about who is worse than who. The screaming, yelling was continuous until Zuko burst some Fire from his mouth. KyaRaa shield herself and her twin with her water bending. While ReyZuko extinguish the remaining overflow fire with his own blue fire. Xena smirk. She too was a water bender, she didn't form any shield but manipulated the fire before reaching her or her bed and make it become a water vapor. She was a prodigy, just like her mother.

"See. There's no one who are worst here. All of you are a very powerful bender." Zuko said as he takes his wife with him to the bed. Katara sit on the edge of the bed. She was pregnant, again.

"Mommy..." a boy of 3 and 2 year olds came in the room and climbed in the bed from the helps of the twin. " both of the boy cuddling with Xena before the twin too came and snuggly on the bed. They were a fast sleep and sleep on their parent bed.

The 3 year olds boy and the 2 year olds boy had a spitting image of their mother but they had their father eyes. Both are fire bender.

"We had sweet children." Katara watched her children sleeps.  
>"Yes, we do.." Zuko kisses her temple before a smirk formed on his lips.<br>"You know, this bed was really occupied. Why don't we sleeps in our basement?"  
>"No way, I won't."<br>"What? Why ? "  
>" Because….I'm gonna to dominating you." Her itchy hands slid down his waistband and into his boxer. Zuko gasp sharp and she get a firm hold of his flesh.<p>

With a fast speed as lightning he lift his wife bridal style and went into their sacred place. Where all of their children was made.

..

..

..

..

..

_**THE End**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**I hope you enjoy. I know this is just so sudden ending. But, I was no good writer, hell, I'll even give you a twisted story. So, I'm very sorry and please don't get angry or don't hate me. I love you. Hehheheheh**_

_**Katara : Seriously?! That's it..  
>Zuko: Ok, I guess..<br>Me: Hell yes! Hello! I failed my exam just because I only pay my attention on your hot and sexy relationship! Be thankful I didn't make you, both of you married with Zhao or General Iroh. Hahahahhhahah or even Ozai.**_


End file.
